Catch Me If You Can
by goldengirl04
Summary: What would happen to the group if they met again after high school, only eight years later?
1. Cutting Ties

A/N: I'm throwing out another story, and I'm not sure if I'm going to go with it. To all my fellow writers out there, doesn't writing a new story feel like releasing your baby into the world? Just a thought. Anyway, this is hesitantly titled "Catch Me If You Can."  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Lana saw Clark in the hallway, and called out in her loudest voice, "Clark!" He didn't respond. Lana saw the back of Clark's head as he continued walking away from her.  
  
This was how things had been going on between them, ever since she had found out . . . about his secret.  
  
Lana almost ran into Chloe, who was also deep in thought. When Chloe realized that Lana was standing beside her, Chloe's puzzled frown turned into an uncertain smile.  
  
Chloe grabbed her arm and said, "We need to talk."  
  
Lana nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. Clark?" Lana asked this with a worried expression.  
  
Chloe agreed by shaking her head vigorously up and down. "Is there a reason we have been blown off for the past week?"  
  
Lana tapped her nail to her chin. "Maybe after . . . well, after IT came out, he was unsure on how we would think of him now."  
  
Chloe waved her hands in the air in frustration. "Being the understanding friends that we are, we didn't freak out when Clark revealed IT. We took the news like we take everything, hysterical for a couple of seconds, then devising a plan to keep it a secret from anyone else. Lex was even pretty calm and collected through the entire thing."  
  
Lana looked relieved to hear that, though. "I was mostly afraid of what Lex would think. But he is actually proving to be one of the best friends that Clark has. Besides Pete," she added as an afterthought.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Pete knew before ANY of us did. He has kept this huge item to himself for so long."  
  
Lana joined in on the laughter. "I know, it would have killed me. You know, to not be able to share that with anyone."  
  
Chloe suddenly seemed tired, and rubbed her temples wearily. "Just think how Clark felt all this time."  
  
Lana suddenly felt as weary as Chloe looked. "God, poor Clark. I hate to sound like I pity him, but I do. To think of all that we could have helped him with all those years."  
  
Chloe had no idea what to do. "Clark wouldn't have even told us IT if we all hadn't seen him stop that eighteen-wheeler from crashing into that pole."  
  
On accident, Chloe's car had run out of gas when she and Lana were heading for the Talon. They had sat there for a half hour before Lana got the bright idea to call Lex. Ten minutes later, they were all scrunched inside Lex's Porsche. That's when they had seen Clark walk in front of the eighteen-wheeler and stop it with his bare hands. The driver had fallen asleep at the wheel. Chloe had nosed around in the police reports; that man would have died of massive head injuries if Clark hadn't stopped the truck. They had been astounded. Clark had had no choice but to tell them the truth.  
  
Chloe shrugged, remembering the incident. "Time has past. We can't do anything about the past; right now we need to worry about the future. Hopefully, the future with Clark still in the picture."  
  
Lana wiped her hands on her jeans. "Ok, so we'll ambush him. You tell Pete to meet us at Clark's barn at 5:30, and I'll talk to Lex when he drops by the Talon today."  
  
Chloe nodded, getting the drift of Lana's scheme. "We'll confront him. We'll tell him that he has to include us in on this."  
  
Lana agreed, saying, "Right. We are now involved, whether we want to be or not."  
  
A/N: This story will take off completely in a different direction from here, but I needed a good intro. How did I do? Review and tell me if this is worth continuing. And before you ask, I'm not giving you guys a plot summary this time! It's a secret and you'll have to wait to find out! 


	2. Opportunities

A/N: I don't what to keep you guys waiting too long, so I'm trying to update soon.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Chloe, Lana, Pete, and Lex were talking busily amongst themselves when Clark walked in. He knew nothing about the plan; Lana and Chloe hadn't wanted to risk telling him in fear of Clark running away . . . again.  
  
Clark glanced at them all with an uneasy smile. "Hi, guys. What's going on? Why are you all here?"  
  
Lana took a steadying breath, and then said, "We're here because we care for you."  
  
She looked at Chloe for support, and then continued. "You can't shut us out any longer. No, I don't want to hear any excuses," as Clark tried to sputter an explanation.  
  
Chloe took up where Lana left off. "Clark, our senior year is about a week from being over. We can't leave with everyone hanging like this. Do you not trust us?"  
  
Lex looked angry. "Clark, I'm your friend. I have overcome so many obstacles in my business, and in my life. What makes you think I can't overcome this one?"  
  
Pete looked to agree with the other three. "You can't shut us out, man. We're here for you."  
  
The entire time during the group's speeches, Clark sat there without a word. On the surface, it looked like he was taking this attack surprisingly well.  
  
However, there was a vein in his neck that looked to be throbbing, proving that Clark did not appreciate the surprise attack. Also, his hands were clenched so tightly around a bale of hay that they had turned white.  
  
Clark dropped the hay and looked at each of the four friends in turn. "I have dealt with this without the four of you for quite a while."  
  
His eyes took on a concerned look. "I only told you guys because I had to. It was either that, or let your imaginations run wild on what really happened that day."  
  
Clark looked at Lana and took one of her hands. "Lana, you know that you are one of my best friends. But I'm supposed to be protecting you. It's not the other way around."  
  
Clark dropped Lana's hand and turned to Chloe. "Chloe, this same thing goes for you too. I can't stand to see you guys hurt, even . . . killed, because of me."  
  
Clark felt like he was saying good-bye to each of them. He had a feeling that this would be one of the last times that they were all together.  
  
Finally, Clark turned to Lex and Pete. "Lex, Pete, you have always managed to stick around when I found myself in a huge mess. Not this time."  
  
He held out his hands in anger. "I won't include you four in this. It's my life, and my decision. You won't be seeing me as of the end of school. I've decided to attend Washington State University."  
  
Lex laughed sarcastically. "Are we doing a little running away, Clark?"  
  
Lana's voice took on a pleading note. "Clark, please. Give us a chance."  
  
But Clark remained unmoved. "Please just forget that you ever heard the name Clark Kent."  
  
He slowly turned around and walked out of the barn. Chloe and Lana ran to catch up with him, but he had used his super speed, and was only a speck in the distance.  
  
Chloe sat down despairingly in the dirt. She never cried, but now, fat tears were rolling down her face. This situation made her feel so helpless.  
  
Lana had the same ideas. She sat on a stool nearby, and buried her face in her hands. How could she imagine her life without Clark Kent? He was her rock, the one constant in all her life when Whitney died, when Nell moved away, and all the other disastrous events in her life.  
  
The rest of the week, Clark never so much as glanced her way. Lana even went so far as to corner him in the hallway. He wordlessly stepped around her and kept walking towards his next class.  
  
Lana pushed through the crowd, trying desperately to reach him. But he walked on, and walked right out of her life.  
  
8 YEARS LATER  
  
"Ms. Lang? Ms. Lang?" Jack, the copyboy, tried frantically to get Lana's attention.  
  
Finally, she looked up from the report she was reading. "Yes, Jack. I'm sorry; I didn't hear you come in."  
  
He smiled, clearly nervous. "Ms. Lang, Mr. Frost wants to see you in his office. It's important." He still held the coffee in his hand that Lana had asked him to get.  
  
Looking down at it, he said, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Here's your coffee, Ms. Lang."  
  
She stood up and took the coffee, puzzled. Victor Frost rarely asked her to see him, unless he wanted a very big favor.  
  
Lana walked unhurriedly to the office of the president of the whole division. She rapped softly, and then walked in.  
  
Victor looked up, clearly glad to see her. "Lana, Lana, come in. Have a seat."  
  
Lana tried her best to appear nonchalant. "Victor, Jack told me that you needed to see me."  
  
Victor looked nervous as well and cut right to the chase. "Lana, as you know, here at Frost Advertisements, we try to give the client the best publicity they can get for their money."  
  
He reached in one of his desk drawers, and pulled out a manila envelope. "A very prominent newspaper has contacted us, and they would like to hire us to start publicity for them."  
  
Victor hastily continued. "They want us to send a representative of Frost Advertisements to meet with them tomorrow, at 6:00 p.m."  
  
Lana smiled sweetly. "Victor, you know I don't actually go to meet the clients anymore. I'm more behind the scenes."  
  
Victor shrugged. "You know that, and I know that, but this client wants the best. And truthfully, I want them to have the best. They would be a valuable asset to Frost Advertisements."  
  
Lana sank into the large armchair in front of Victor's desk. "Ok, so you have my attention. Just who is this client?"  
  
Victor paused, drawing out the anticipation. "The Daily Planet."  
  
Lana almost dropped the scalding coffee directly into her lap. "The Daily Planet?" She found her mouth forgetting how to form words. "THE Daily Planet of Metropolis, Kansas? How did we get them?"  
  
Victor looked very excited. "They saw your work on the new Amanda Davis clothing line, and they loved it!"  
  
Lana took a deep breath. "And so now you want me to go out and meet a spokesperson of the Daily Planet to discuss my ideas?" She looked at her hands. "I don't know, Victor. I haven't done the actual discussing with the clients in a long time."  
  
Victor took her hands across the big oak desk earnestly. "Lana, I'm almost 60 years old. I'm planning on retiring at the end of this season. If we bag this client, I will be able to retire satisfied. And you will have a new job as President of Frost Advertisements." He added with a wry smile, "Or maybe it will be Lang Advertisements?"  
  
Lana took a sip of her coffee, and studied the rim of the mug in her hands. Being President of an advertising agency this big had been her ultimate goal for a long time. She looked up, and met Victor's gaze, which was boring into her. "Ok, I'll do it."  
  
He clapped his hands together happily. "Great, it's a done deal." He started to usher her out the door and handed her the manila envelope containing the Daily Planet information. "Shoo, shoo, go pack."  
  
Lana realized something and said, "Don't you need to call the airline and make a reservation for my ticket? I can't drive from Calle, New Jersey, to Kansas."  
  
Victor looked down guiltily at his hands. "Well, I . . . I already reserved it." The last part of the sentence was said in a mumble.  
  
Lana turned around to look at Victor. "Excuse me, what did you say?"  
  
Victor let out a sigh. "Ok, so I said I already reserved your ticket. It's under Lana Lang and waiting at the airline center. I knew you wouldn't turn down something this huge, and I was afraid we wouldn't have a ticket on the airline this time of year with Christmas coming up, and . . ." He threw up his hands sheepishly. "I had a lot of faith that you would take this job."  
  
Lana let him see her small smile. "Well, I'm taking the rest of the day off, then, if I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
Victor almost pushed her out the door. "Sure, sure, take the day off. And have fun in Metropolis."  
  
Lana smiled ruefully. "I'll try."  
  
A/N: Are you starting to catch the drift of this fanfic? Review and let me know what you think! 


	3. Familiar Faces in Strange Places

A/N: Ok, so some of you get where I'm going with this, while others are still confused. Don't worry, all will be revealed . . . maybe in this chapter!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chloe Sullivan sat in the airplane's large seat, barely able to contain her excitement. She had been a reporter for the Chicago-Sun Times for only 3 years, and here she was on one of the most important jobs appointed by the editor-in-chief himself. Her cell phone gave its happy ring, announcing that she had a phone call. Chloe dug in her purse and finally found it under her compact mirror at the bottom of the bag.  
  
She hit the "Talk" button quickly, hoping the person hadn't already hung up.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan here."  
  
A male voice came on the other line, warm and kind. "Ms. Sullivan, this is Daniel Radcliffe."  
  
Chloe immediately jumped to attention as she realized the editor-in-chief had made a personal phone call to her, without going through a secretary.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Radcliffe. What can I do for you?"  
  
The voice sounded like it was laughing at her. "I actually wanted to see how your flight is going."  
  
Chloe was surprised. The editor-in-chief wanted to know how HER flight was going? "Everything is fine. The flight attendant told me that we'll land in about twenty minutes."  
  
Mr. Radcliffe sounded pleased. "Good, good. Well, I must be going, so I will call you after you have landed."  
  
Chloe spoke quickly before he hung up. "Are you sure you can't tell me who this hotshot reporter is that I'm supposed to convince to join the Chicago- Sun Times?"  
  
He laughed. "I'll tell you when you are actually at the Daily Planet. I want this reporter to think that you are here on some other assignment. He is not to know what your final objective is."  
  
Chloe tapped her fingers impatiently on the tray in front of her. "Yes, sir."  
  
Mr. Radcliffe said, "There will be someone waiting for you from the Daily Planet. However, don't try to ask them about this assignment. They know no more than you do."  
  
Chloe tried her best to sound polite. "I'll do my best, sir."  
  
"I know you will." With that, Chloe heard a soft click, signaling that Mr. Radcliffe had hung up.  
  
Chloe had given this assignment careful consideration. How do you befriend a reporter and convince them to leave their job and move to Chicago? Well, she was a reporter, a good one at that. Where there was a will, she would find a way.  
  
Chloe leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She hadn't had more than three hours of sleep in the past two days; she had been scrambling around trying to get ready for this assignment. Well, it wouldn't hurt for a 5 minute catnap . . . Within seconds, she was fast asleep.  
  
Chloe woke up to a flight attendant shaking her gently. "Excuse me, miss, the airplane has landed."  
  
Chloe was instantly awake and felt very embarrassed. She was glad the she had kept her seatbelt on the entire time, or else she wouldn't have had it on while they landed.  
  
She jumped up, making sure to collect all her stuff. Chloe walked off the plane, searching for the sign with her name on it. Sure enough, a young man of about 23 was holding a large sign with her name printed on it in messy block letters.  
  
Chloe headed toward them. The man looked her way. "Chloe Sullivan?" At her nod, he visibly relaxed. "I was so afraid I had screwed something up and wrote down the wrong flight number, or time." He stuck his hand out companionably. "My name's James Olsen, but everyone calls me Jimmy. I'm your basic gofer around the Daily Planet, this being one of my jobs."  
  
Chloe was struck by this man's friendliness. Were all people in Metropolis so nice? In Chicago, you felt like you were always being judged by your clothes, education, and background. They went to pick up her bags at the rotating luggage carrier, and then headed out to a beat up Oldsmobile. Chloe almost laughed. "Is this yours?"  
  
Jimmy looked uncomfortable. "Well, being a gofer doesn't exactly pay well."  
  
Chloe smiled. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."  
  
This seemed to put Jimmy more at ease, and they got into the car. Jimmy kept up a friendly chatter all the way to the Daily Planet.  
  
He looked at her and said, "Did you want to go to your hotel first? My editor, Perry White, recommended that you tour around the Daily Planet first. You know, since you came here to gather information on our layout of the Daily Planet newsroom. Your editor said that he wanted to completely restructure the Chicago-Sun Times newsroom, and would like a few tips from us."  
  
Chloe gave an uneasy smile. "Um, yes. I am gathering this information, aren't I? Going to the Daily Planet first is fine."  
  
She thought to herself, "Mr. Radcliffe may be editor, but he gave me a cheesy cover story."  
  
They arrived at the Daily Planet at last, and Chloe's first thought was "Wow!" This was said in a breathless whisper.  
  
It seemed 5 stories tall, and there were so many people traveling in and out of its doors. The Chicago-Sun Times was big, but it had a totally different air to it. The Daily Planet seemed to resemble a living, breathing human being.  
  
Jimmy saw her expression and laughed. "Busy, isn't it? Doesn't it just make you feel so . . . so alive?"  
  
Chloe could only nod. Leaving the bags in the car, Jimmy led her through the huge revolving doors.  
  
She followed him to the elevator, and he punched in the correct number to take them to the Daily Planet Newsroom.  
  
The doors opened, and Chloe saw a very familiar face going past her. "Excuse me, do I know you?"  
  
The woman turned, and Chloe saw the face of Lana Lang peering back at her. Lana's face registered surprise, then warmth as she said, "Chloe! What are you doing here?"  
  
Chloe was about to reply, when her cell phone rang. Giving an apologetic look to Jimmy and Lana, she answered it. "Chloe Sullivan here."  
  
Mr. Radcliffe said, "I figured you'd reached the Daily Planet by now."  
  
Chloe nodded, then realized he wouldn't see her nod her head up and down on a cell phone. "Yes, sir, Jimmy Olsen came to pick me up."  
  
Chloe was distracted by another familiar face heading towards her.  
  
Mr. Radcliffe continued talking. "Well, this is your assignment. Convince a man by the name of . . ."  
  
Chloe swallowed and said, "Clark Kent."  
  
Mr. Radcliffe sounded confused. "How did you know?"  
  
Chloe knew because he was standing in front of her at this very moment. She spoke quietly into the cell phone. "I'm sorry, Mr. Radcliffe, I'll have to get back to you on that."  
  
She gently hung up the phone, and turned to her two friends that she hadn't seen in over eight years. 


	4. The Reunion, and Then Some

A/N: Thanks for my reviews. I'm trying to keep both of my stories updated, so check back soon!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Clark was speechless. People at the Planet always teased him about 'wearing his heart on his sleeve', and he knew they were right. The emotions he was experiencing flickered across his face. There was the instantaneous shock, then suspicion, and finally, warmth at seeing his two friends whom he hadn't seen in eight years.  
  
He spoke to Chloe first. "Chloe, what are you and Lana doing here?"  
  
Chloe finally found her voice and said, "I could have asked you the same thing."  
  
Clark gestured around and said, "I've worked at the Planet for two years now."  
  
At that moment, a man nearly bumped into Clark while perusing through a large stack of news reports. The man stopped himself in time, and when he saw who it was his face broke out into a smile. "Clark, why didn't you tell me that you had two lovely ladies visiting you today?"  
  
Clark smiled and felt the tension in the air ease. "I knew these two girls from high school. And actually, I asked them the same question myself."  
  
Ethan Sommerlan had been his friend from the start of his Daily Planet career. Clark had been a scared reporter on his first day and Ethan had shown him around. Ethan had quickly established Clark as Ethan's new best friend, and Clark had been accepted at the Daily Planet quicker than if he had struck out on his own.  
  
After the incident with Chloe, Lex, and Lana, Clark had vowed never to share his secret with anyone else; it just hurt people. But Ethan had been different, and Clark had just recently told Ethan of his abilities. Ethan had reacted the way he always reacted in situations; he took it in stride, and now considered it his personal mission to protect Clark.  
  
Clark didn't know what had made him decide to tell Ethan. He did know that Ethan was a person he could trust. And Ethan relied on Clark as a second hand man.  
  
Chloe knew she better answer, or risk never getting to talk to Clark again. "I'm from the Chicago Sun-Times. We're taking some pointers on the layout of your newsroom since we are restructuring ours."  
  
Clark looked puzzled. "You mean you two didn't come here together?"  
  
Lana shook her head from side to side. "No, I'm here on my own. I'm from Frost Advertisements . . .?" She left the sentence hanging, hoping someone would come to her rescue.  
  
Ethan brightened, obviously remembering the name. "Then I'm your guy, so to speak. I had an appointment with a Ms. Lang from Frost Advertisements today."  
  
Lana looked relieved. She glanced at her watch. "Clark, Chloe, how about we meet in the lobby, about 12:30, for lunch?" After Chloe's enthusiastic nod and Clark's reluctant one, Lana let herself be led away by Ethan, who was already discussing the possibilities of advertisements for the Daily Planet. She turned over her shoulder and sent Clark a smile. "And Clark? No running away this time."  
  
Clark still felt stunned by the whole reunion. He remembered Jimmy saying something about a representative from the Chicago Sun-Times visiting the Planet, so Chloe's story rang true.  
  
As for Lana . . . he thought that he had put her out of his mind. After all, he hadn't seen her in over eight years. But seeing her face again brought back a whole batch of painful memories.  
  
Chloe snapped her fingers in front of Clark's face, trying to bring his attention back to her. "Clark! Clark! Hello, Mr. Kent!"  
  
Finally, the glazed look disappeared from his eyes, and he shook his head to rid himself of all those memories. Once again, he was businesslike. "Jimmy!"  
  
Jimmy had been standing quietly in the background, observing the encounter. Hearing his name, however, he jumped. "Yeah, CK?"  
  
Clark felt more relaxed as he related orders to Jimmy. "I'm sure Chloe will need to be situated in her hotel, and be brought back to the Planet by 12:30. After lunch, you can give her the grand tour of our newsroom." Clark softened the blow of his orders by punching Jimmy lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Jimmy nodded, obviously intimidated by showing this beautiful woman around. Commands from CK, however, were basically the law of the Planet, so he didn't question him.  
  
Jimmy held a lot of respect for Clark Kent, even though he suspected CK had some sort of secret he was always trying to protect. He had been doing some background checking on his own, but so far had come up with nothing substantial on Clark Kent. Born and raised in Smallville, Kansas, the farmboy had come up clean as a whistle in the criminal search he had run. Jimmy just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something . . . secret about Clark Kent.  
  
Jimmy turned to Chloe, and said, "Well, I guess it's back to the car we go."  
  
Chloe seemed to get angry. "Just because I'm a guest here does not mean that I will be told what to do! I will go to my hotel when I'm good and ready!"  
  
Clark shrugged, trying hard to seem indifferent to her outburst, and headed to the elevator, where he had been trying to get to in the first place. After the elevator doors shut behind him, and Clark Kent was nowhere to be seen, Chloe turned to Jimmy.  
  
She said, "Ok, on to my hotel now."  
  
Jimmy looked confused. "But you just said . . ."  
  
Chloe silenced him with a look. "You just have to know how to deal with people like Clark Kent."  
  
Chloe hauled her purse over her shoulder and marched into the next waiting elevator, Jimmy following close behind. 


	5. Lois vs Lana, Clark vs Superman?

A/N: The juices were flowing, so I decided to crank out another chapter. Keep up the reviewing . . . thanks you guys!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Chloe plopped down on her luxurious bed. Being on a top-secret mission from Daniel Radcliffe himself had its perks. She was situated in the Remington of Metropolis hotel, one of the most expensive hotels in Metropolis. Her trip was all paid for by the newspaper, and it even included a few days for sightseeing and vacationing. Chloe had no idea what she would do in those free days; there wasn't much to see in Metropolis.  
  
Chloe switched on the TV, and was shocked to see Clark, only as Superman. She hadn't seen Superman ever in person. Superman had only made a few appearances in Chicago, but Chloe had followed his stories through the newspaper stories written about him in the Daily Planet. The funny thing was, she had never noticed Clark's name in the byline. Chloe had tried to turn that chapter of her life off, yet couldn't resist watching Superman.  
  
She wondered how all the rest of Metropolis was fooled. Taking off the pair of glasses only made a vague difference in Clark's appearance. Chloe sat back on the bed, thinking, already making connections and forming ideas.  
  
The reason people were fooled is because Clark's whole persona changed when becoming Superman.  
  
Even though she had only talked to him for a few moments back at the newsroom, she could tell that he gave off the impression of a very serious guy. As Superman, however, he seemed to unleash his confidence and became a completely different man, personality wise.  
  
Clark Kent seemed to carry all the burdens, while Superman portrayed the figure of fantasies. Clark Kent didn't have a person that absolutely adored him, worshipped the ground he stood on, except for his parents.  
  
Chloe had asked Jimmy about any potential girlfriends of Clark's, and Jimmy had vehemently denied it. Chloe knew that Jimmy had no reason to lie. Clark had always held Lana on a pedestal; could it be that no one else could measure up?  
  
Chloe wrote down 'SUPERMAN' in bold letters, and underlined it twice.  
  
Superman, on the other hand, was adored by so many. He was the ultimate image of perfection.  
  
Chloe still didn't know where she was going with this, she only knew that it would help in the final goal: to get Clark Kent at the Chicago Sun- Times.  
  
She rubbed her temples, then settled against the bed. Chloe glanced at the clock, and realized it was only 10:30. She could squeeze in an hour and a half power nap before she had to meet Clark and Lana for lunch. Chloe looked at the clock, praying it had an alarm, and was thankful when it did. If she didn't have an alarm, she would sleep all the way into next week. Chloe made sure to set it for 12:00, and turned the volume to 'Loud.' Two minutes later, she was snoring softly.  
  
***********  
  
Lana sat down in the Conference Room and tried her best to concentrate on the sketches that Mr. Sommerlan had presented her. Some of them were very good; if Mr. Sommerlan wasn't working at the Daily Planet, Frost Advertisements would snap him up in a second.  
  
Lana made a few minimal changes to sketches, only making the overall effect clearer. Looking at her watch, she realized that time had flown by, and it was 12:00. She should really start packing up for her lunch with Clark and Chloe. Clark . . . how many times had she thought about him in the last eight years? Too many times to count. And now, seeing him in person, after dealing with the dream Clark Kent, she was surprised about how little he had changed.  
  
His boyish looks were still there, but slowly fading into that of a very handsome man. Lana had seen him smile only once, when he had talked to Mr. Sommerlan. And that smile had brought tears to her eyes. Eight years lost. Eight years of not seeing that smile everyday. How could anyone live without it?  
  
Lana looked at her watch once more, shocked when it read 12:27. She shoved all of the sketches into her large briefcase, and rushed to the elevators, only to be stopped by Ethan Sommerlan.  
  
"Ms. Lang? What did you think of the sketches?"  
  
Lana glanced at her watch, praying the elevator doors would open soon. It's not like Mr. Sommerlan wasn't nice; he was. It was just that she was in a hurry. What a great impression she would make if she was late to lunch!  
  
Lana sent a hurried smile to Mr. Sommerlan, and thanked God when the elevators slid open. Now that she was in the elevator, she could relax. "Actually, Mr. Sommerlan . . ."  
  
He flashed a brilliant smile. "Call me Ethan."  
  
She took a deep breath. Now would not be the best time to get Mr. Sommerlan mad at her, but she just wasn't interested in him in the way he was clearly indicating. "Ok, Ethan. The sketches were great. I made some tiny corrections, but I made sure not to detract from the big picture. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said as the elevator reached its destination, "I have a lunch to get to."  
  
Lana saw Clark and Chloe talking to a dark-haired woman. She turned, and it was like looking at a model; the woman was beautiful! Clark waved his hand at Lana, trying to catch her attention. She strode over to where they stood. The woman stuck her hand out companionably to Lana.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lois Lane, reporter here at the Planet. You are . .?"  
  
Lana felt intimidated by this woman, and said, "Lana Lang. A friend of Clark's. I'm from Frost Advertisements, currently working on some publicity for the Daily Planet."  
  
Lois smiled, showing white, even teeth. "Well, if Clark gives you any trouble, you just let me know." She elbowed Clark gently in the ribs, and he smiled warmly. Lana felt a flicker of jealousy for the woman she had just met. Lois's cell phone went off, and she seemed to go into reporter mode. "Lois Lane here."  
  
After listening for a few seconds, she nodded. "Ok, I'll be right there."  
  
Snapping the phone closed, she smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I've got a great tip from one of my sources. It could be the next Pulitzer." She patted Clark absently on the cheek. "I'll call you when I get any details."  
  
Lois rushed off, and Lana felt like she had been caught in a whirlwind.  
  
Chloe laughed. "I admire her stamina."  
  
The three stood awkwardly in the lobby, each waiting for the other to talk.  
  
Chloe finally said, "Well, I'm starving! Should we go get some lunch?"  
  
Lana and Clark nodded. Clark said, "I know a great Italian place just around the corner. We can go there."  
  
Lana replied, "That's fine by me."  
  
Chloe added, "I love Italian! Let's go!"  
  
Lana followed Clark and Chloe out of the Daily Planet uneasily, not sure what this lunch would bring. 


	6. You Can't Save Us All

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like my story. Here's another chapter hot off the presses!  
  
Pappasitos was a little family owned business, and Lana felt herself immediately liking it. The atmosphere was warm and friendly, and the hostess greeted Clark by name.  
  
They settled in, and Lana felt herself being seated uncomfortably close to Clark, with Chloe opposite them. After looking over the menu and ordering, the table was silent.  
  
Clark tried to smile cheerfully. "So, how's Pete?"  
  
Lana sent a furtive glance at Chloe, then looked down at her lap. When she looked up, a single tear had trailed down her cheek. She said softly, "I thought you knew."  
  
Chloe also felt her eyes growing misty.  
  
Clark knew something was wrong and he said, "What? What happened?"  
  
Lana continued by saying, "Clark, Pete was driving and was hit by a drunk driver. He didn't survive."  
  
Clark felt his throat close up, and squeaked out, "When?"  
  
Chloe wiped her eyes quickly. "About a month after you had left. You left so quickly . . ."  
  
Lana helped out Chloe by saying, "Since we couldn't get hold of you, we told your parents. I thought they would tell you."  
  
Clark slammed his fist down on the table. Several people glanced up from their meals. He placed his head between his hands. The waiter brought their food out, and looked worriedly at Clark. "Mr. Kent, are you ok?" Clark waved him away and Lana felt her appetite diminish.  
  
Clark looked up from his hands, and said, "I'm supposed to be Superman and I can't even save my best friend?"  
  
Lana placed her hands on top of his, and Chloe did the same.  
  
Chloe lowered her voice and said, "Clark, being Superman doesn't mean that everyone gets saved. Pete knew you were his best friend and would have saved him, if you had known."  
  
Lana smiled, "We can take you to where he was buried. It was a very pretty funeral."  
  
Chloe felt someone's eyes boring into her, and looked up to find Ethan Sommerlan watching her. She felt her cheeks slowly turn to pink.  
  
Chloe said, "I think we have a visitor."  
  
Clark realized who was there and attempted a half-hearted smile and pat on the back as Ethan walked over. "Hey buddy."  
  
Ethan loosened his tie, and said, "Sorry I'm late. I had some business to clear up."  
  
He slid in the booth next to Chloe and smiled at her. "Did you know that after you left I realized I didn't even catch your name?"  
  
Chloe tried to talk over the huge obstacle in her throat. "It's Chloe. Chloe Sullivan."  
  
Ethan repeated, "Chloe Sullivan. It has a very nice ring to it."  
  
Finally, Ethan realized something was wrong. "Did I come at a bad time or something?"  
  
Clark shook his head. "No, I just found out a very good friend of mine passed away."  
  
Ethan was instantly serious. "I'm sorry, Clark. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Clark tried to smile, and said, "It's ok. It's just something I have to deal with on my own, you know?"  
  
Ethan nodded. The waiter came to take his order, and he ordered enough food for three men. Chloe couldn't help herself from smiling at that. "You eat a lot." She was instantly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."  
  
He laughed, and the somberness in the room eased. "It's ok. You can say it. I get so busy that I don't even think about eating, and finally, I realize I'm starving!"  
  
Clark felt better. He would grieve for Pete; that was inevitable. But Ethan always lifted his spirits.  
  
Lana asked conversationally, "So, is Lois your girlfriend?"  
  
Clark laughed at that. "No, just my partner."  
  
Lana felt dumb for even asking. Clark smiled the first real smile she had seen all through lunch. "I'm single, actually."  
  
The lunch continued smoothly. Ethan was a great conversationalist, and helped to not have any awkward spots. Chloe was genuinely interested in learning what Lana and Clark had been up to. And Ethan was just interesting, period.  
  
Everyone stood up, all full from the great food they had stuffed themselves with. Clark offered to take the girls back to the Planet, and Ethan jumped in. "I can take Chloe, and you take Lana. We won't all fit into one taxi anyway." Before she could protest, he steered Chloe towards the door.  
  
Lana found herself being rushed into an open taxi with Clark. "Actually, I could have taken my own taxi. You don't have to babysit me."  
  
Clark grinned. "Who wouldn't want to babysit the beautiful Lana Lang?"  
  
Lana couldn't help but blush at that. No one had ever called her beautiful, not even David, her last boyfriend.  
  
Lana was so full that she began to get drowsy. Her eyes drifted closed and she fought to stay awake. Unfortunately, this was a battle that she would lose, for she was sound asleep in the next few seconds. Her head wondered over to Clark's shoulder and stayed there for the remainder of the trip. However, after 10 minutes of the taxi driver battling lunch hour traffic, they arrived at the Planet. Clark regretfully shook Lana awake. "Lana, we're here."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to find chocolate brown ones looking at her. Lana realized that she had fallen asleep on Clark's shoulder, and said, "I'm so sorry!"  
  
He patted her hand, and helped her out of the taxi. "It's ok. Kind of nice, actually."  
  
Lana backed away from Clark slowly, as a lion tamer does to a ferocious animal. "Well, I've got to get back to those sketches."  
  
Clark laughed. "You do that." As she hurriedly walked through the Planet's revolving doors, he whistled. "I'm not the one running away this time." Clark strolled casually through the same doors that Lana had just walked through.  
  
Meanwhile, Chloe found herself laughing heartily at Ethan's wisecracks. He was a really smart man; and very observant, even though he didn't always give off that impression.  
  
Ethan suddenly grew sincere. "Chloe, would you, maybe, want to go to dinner tomorrow night?" She started to decline politely, and he quickly said, "I know I'm no Clark Kent, but I can make you laugh, and I make good money, and I'm an honest, hard-working guy."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Ok, listing all your great qualities has convinced me."  
  
He looked joyous. "Great. And perfect timing. Here we are at the Planet." Ethan jumped out quickly, and held the door open as she stepped out. "Milady."  
  
She got out of the taxi quickly as well. "Well, this is where our lunch ends, I'm afraid. Jimmy is going to show me around the newsroom."  
  
Ethan laughed. "Just don't let him spend too much time over by Lexie Price's corner. He's been mooning over her for the longest time."  
  
Chloe grinned. "I promise. Scout's honor." 


	7. People Change

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Did I even do one of these at the beginning of my story? None of the characters belong to me, but it's my story line. This is the only time you will see one of these on this story, b/c I think they're dumb.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
True to his word, Jimmy showed Chloe around the newsroom right after lunch. Chloe felt lower than scum by the time he was done; everyone he had introduced her to had been so friendly, including Perry White, the editor.  
  
And they all raved about the unstoppable team of Lois Lane and Clark Kent.  
  
Chloe tried to convince herself she was doing the right thing, but in the back of her mind, she wondered when she had stopped being a reporter and started being a rat.  
  
The Chicago Sun-Times had such a different atmosphere than the Planet; it was a dog-eat-dog world at the Sun-Times, and everyone knew it.  
  
She was broken out of her reverie when Clark approached her and said, "Chloe? Earth to Chloe?"  
  
She shook her head, and smiled. "Sorry, Clark. Lost in my own thoughts."  
  
Chloe decided this was the best time to begin the true mission. "Clark, do you ever want a change of pace from the Planet? I mean, it's just not as big as, say, the Chicago Sun-Times."  
  
Clark laughed. "Are you kidding? Everything about this newspaper seems right to me."  
  
Chloe gave a forced smile. "Well, just a thought."  
  
He grinned, then looked distracted. "Chloe, I have to, well . . ." Clark made a flying motion with his hands.  
  
She made the shooing motion with her hands. "Go, go. We'll continue this later."  
  
Clark gave a grateful smile, then began walking briskly towards the exit.  
  
Lana saw Clark leaving, and approached Chloe. "Where was Clark going? He looked like he was in a real hurry."  
  
Chloe made the discreet motion that Clark had just made with her hands, and Lana said, "Oh, I see. He'll be back soon, then."  
  
Chloe's cell phone went off, and she said, "I'm sorry, Lana. I've been waiting for this call and have to take it."  
  
Lana replied, "It's ok, go ahead."  
  
Chloe hit the 'Talk' button, and answered, "Chloe Sullivan."  
  
After listening for a few minutes, with only grunts and "Uh-huhs," as her response, she hung up with a satisfied click.  
  
She looked excited, and said, "I have been waiting a long time for this. One of my colleagues, Jason, got me an exclusive interview with Lex Luthor."  
  
Lana looked shocked. "Lex Luthor? Our old friend Lex Luthor?"  
  
Chloe nodded happily, "The same."  
  
Even though Chloe was excited, Lana felt uneasy when talking about Lex Luthor. Lana had read in the papers that Lex had been involved in some shady dealings over the past eight years, and Lana wasn't sure that they could trust him anymore.  
  
Lana looked concerned. "Are you sure it's safe to talk to him one-on-one?"  
  
Chloe seemed to brush her off. "I don't care if it's safe; it will be the story of a lifetime! It's in half an hour, so I have to go. Tell Jimmy thanks for the tour and that I'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning!"  
  
Lana tried to protest, and was quickly cut off by Chloe, who said, "Lana, I know that look in your eyes. I've read about him too and know what I'm dealing with. Don't worry."  
  
Chloe raced out of the newsroom and down the elevator.  
  
A minutes later, Clark showed up. He looked around quizzically, and said, "Where did Chloe go?"  
  
Lana cracked her knuckles, which she only did when she was nervous. "She left for an interview with Lex Luthor in a half an hour."  
  
Clark grasped her arm. "Why would she need to interview him?"  
  
Lana broke free, and put her hands up in exasperation. "I don't know. She said something about the story of a lifetime."  
  
Clark grabbed her hand and practically dragged Lana to an elevator. "We've got to get to her before she talks to Luthor."  
  
Lana rolled her eyes. "I tried to tell her that, and she didn't listen to me. What makes you think she'll listen to you?"  
  
Clark turned to look at her. "As Superman, I know a lot more things about Luthor that you two DON'T know. He's killed so many innocent people just to get to his ultimate goal."  
  
Lana asked, "What's his ultimate goal?"  
  
Clark looked at Lana, and said softly, "To kill Superman."  
  
Lana set her shoulders as the doors open and put her mouth in a grim expression. "Ok, let's go for it."  
  
She walked out of the Planet, and was about to hail a taxi, when Clark stopped her. "It's rush hour traffic, and we'll never get there in time."  
  
Lana shrugged her shoulders. "How do you suppose we get there then?"  
  
"Like this." Clark stepped in a dark alleyway, and moments later, appeared as Superman.  
  
Lana couldn't help herself from staring at the magnificent "S" on his chest. Lana walked over to trace her fingers over it, and up Clark's shoulders. She couldn't find her voice, and when she finally did, said, "I've never seen you like this before."  
  
Clark grinned, and lifted her gently in his arms, as if she weighed no more than a feather. "It's nice that I don't have to hide from you. If we're going to be dating, there should be no secrets between us."  
  
Lana didn't realize the last thing that Clark had said until they were up in the air, soaring above the clouds. She turned around uncomfortably to give Clark a glare. "What makes you think I would ever date you?"  
  
Clark smiled another one of his smiles, and said, "We'll see."  
  
Before Lana could respond, they arrived at Lex Corp. Lana looked up at the building scraping the sky, and gulped loudly. "How could our friend Lex turn out to be a killer?"  
  
Clark had disappeared. Lana looked around worriedly. "Clark?"  
  
He ran up, dressed in his normal suit and tie. "Had to change; I didn't want to draw a lot of attention to ourselves."  
  
Lana knew she shouldn't tease, but couldn't help herself. "Yah, I think blue tights and a red cape might have drawn a crowd."  
  
Clark laughed, then turned serious. "We've got to find her before she has that interview." The two hurried into the building.  
  
Unfortunately, Chloe was already squirming in Lex's office, waiting for him to arrive. He entered, looking very distant, until he realized who he had an appointment with.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan."  
  
Chloe tried her best to look professional. "Mr. Luthor, thank you for seeing me."  
  
Lex tried his best to smile, but the best it came out to was a sneer. "With pleasantries out of the way, let's get down to business, then."  
  
Chloe pulled her notes out of her briefcase. "First of all, I wanted to ask you about your supposed involvement in the funding of the study of kryptonite."  
  
Lex leaned forward, and said, "I have no involvement in that area. Next question."  
  
Chloe's professional smile hardened. "Now, Mr. Luthor, you cannot just deny it. I have bank statements for the company Glow!, which is a direct subsidiary of Lex Corp. Every month, they receive a very large check to continue their kryptonite analysis."  
  
Lex grinned, reminding Chloe of a cat, about to pounce on its prey. "You've done your homework."  
  
Chloe tapped her finger on the reports, and said, "I always do."  
  
Lex leaned back in his office chair, and pressed the intercom that led to the outer office. "Logan? This appointment will be taking longer than expected. Hold my calls."  
  
Lex attempted a casual pose, and said, "Personal question, Ms. Sullivan. Off the record. How are you doing at the Sun-Times?"  
  
Chloe was taken aback at the sudden change of pace. "It's fine. Now, back to those reports . . ."  
  
Lex interrupted her, saying, "I always wondered how a reporter fresh out of college could have gotten such a prestigious job at the Sun-Times."  
  
Chloe looked suspicious. "What are you saying, Mr. Luthor?"  
  
Lex continued. "All I'm saying is that a job that easily given can be that easily taken away."  
  
Chloe began to get angry. "Are you threatening me?"  
  
Lex steepled his hands. "Just an observation."  
  
He set his arms, folded, on the table. "Drop your research. My involvement or non-involvement with the company Glow! and everything related to kryptonite has nothing to do with you." Lex stood up and walked over to the large window, looking out into the city of Metropolis.  
  
Chloe began packing up her papers and putting them in her briefcase. "I will not drop anything just because you tell me to! This interview is over." She began to leave, and then turned back around to look at Lex. "Lex?"  
  
At the mention of his first name, Lex turned away from the window to look at Chloe. Chloe continued, "What happened to the you I knew in high school?"  
  
Lex shrugged. "Things change."  
  
Chloe nodded from side to side angrily. "No, people change." 


	8. Just Run

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. As to The Die Hard, I try to incorporate Clark's powers and the strangeness into every story I write; however, I wanted to focus on more plot line in this one. If you want more 'strange' goings-on, hop on over to "Be Careful What You Wish For," if you haven't read it yet. Thanks for the review anyway!  
  
A/N 2: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School started, and I've had a major case of writer's block. Y'all know how it is.  
  
Clark and Lana were about to race into a waiting elevator when they saw Chloe huffily come off of the stairwell. She was mumbling angrily to herself. When she saw Clark and Lana, she stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" She looked suspiciously at Lana. "Did you tell Clark?"  
  
Lana tried to look innocent. "Well, we were worried about you."  
  
Clark gave a rueful grin. "We came to save the day."  
  
Chloe rolled up her sleeves. "FYI: I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, even against the unstoppable Lex Luthor."  
  
She continued out of LexCorp and hailed a taxi with an earsplitting whistle. Before the door shut behind her, Clark and Lana piled in after her.  
  
Lana and Clark were desperate to hear what had happened in the interview, so Clark asked gently, "So, what did you and Lex talk about?"  
  
Chloe gave a quirky smile. "Can't tell; journalist confidentiality, you know. But I will say that Lex has changed. He no longer can be considered a friend."  
  
Clark tapped her gently on the head. "I could have told you that, Chloe."  
  
They arrived at the Planet, and saw Ethan walk out to greet them. When Ethan saw Chloe, his face broke in a wide grin. "Ms. Sullivan, your boss is on the phone in the newsroom. I thought I saw you out here, so I told him you'd be right up."  
  
Chloe snapped to attention. "Right! My boss!"  
  
She briskly walked into the lobby and up the elevator to the newsroom. Perry White, seeing her come in, said, "Ms. Sullivan, line 2 in my office!"  
  
Chloe gave a grateful smile, and practically ran into the office. She picked up the receiver, and gave a breathless, "Hello?"  
  
Mr. Radcliffe's voice flooded the line. "Ms. Sullivan. I called the Planet line, thinking that you were hard at work." His voice seemed to be pointing fingers of accusation at her.  
  
Chloe sat on the desk. "I just got back from an interview with Lex Luthor." Mr. Radcliffe laughed. "Doing a little extra interviewing?" He continued by saying, "How do you like things at the Planet?"  
  
Chloe smiled and twirled the cord around her fingers. She was about to launch into a detailed description of the very handsome Ethan Sommerlan, but stopped herself just in time. Mr. Radcliffe wouldn't want to hear about her love life.  
  
"I went to lunch with Mr. Kent. Actually, I knew him in high school. We were pretty good friends."  
  
The other end of the phone was silent for a few awkward moments.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan, this won't influence your work, will it?"  
  
Chloe backtracked. "Oh, no, sir. I'm here to do a job, and I'll get it done."  
  
"Just remember why you came to Metropolis."  
  
With that, he hung up.  
  
She slammed the phone down. No one ever spoke to her like that. Even Mr. Daniel Radcliffe himself.  
  
Clark gave a slight knock on the doorjamb of Perry's office, and stepped in, with Lana and Ethan behind him.  
  
"So, did you give him any brilliant ideas yet?"  
  
Chloe's mind went blank. Why was it when Ethan looked at her, like he was looking at her now, half thoughtful, half amused, that it emptied her brain? She prided herself on not turning to mush every time a handsome man looked her way. What was so different about him?  
  
Finally, she remembered her cover. "Oh, yeah. I told him I liked the," she picked words out of the air, "currency flow and the navigational techniques in here."  
  
Lana looked confused, but kept quiet about her disbelief.  
  
Chloe smiled brightly, trying to cover up the silence. "So, where's Jimmy? He was going to show me the mailroom."  
  
Ethan gently grabbed her arm, and led her in the direction out of the office. "I'll help you find him."  
  
Chloe ignored the little shivers that went up and down her spine just from a touch on her arm. She broke the contact between her and Ethan, and took a step back. "That's great. Let's go."  
  
She strolled out of the office, with Ethan at her heels. "Listen, Chloe, I was wondering if we could reschedule our date tomorrow night."  
  
Chloe knew it, she just knew it! He had another girlfriend, maybe was married with 2 kids living in the trailer park . . . She broke out of her thoughts to hear him say, "My mom and dad are coming in for a week, and I found out their flight will be here a day early."  
  
All doubts flew from her mind, and her heart flipped and jumped in happiness. His mom and dad. He was picking up his mom and dad from the airport. She clued in once more to hear what he was saying to her. "So, maybe we could go out tonight, around seven? I know it's last minute, but the offer still stands."  
  
Chloe sighed. "Tonight will be fine."  
  
Ethan gave a grateful smile. "I appreciate this so much. You're the best. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with some news execs in five minutes."  
  
Chloe finally realized what she had said. Tonight? She didn't have an outfit for tonight! She had been planning on going shopping today after work.  
  
Jimmy walked up to her and said, "So, are you ready to visit the ol' mailroom? Now, that room has some stories . . ."  
  
Chloe gave Jimmy an absentminded pat on the arm. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you, Jimmy, but I've got to take off. I'll be here extra early tomorrow, though. I promise we'll go over it then."  
  
She rushed towards the exit. Clark came up to Jimmy, and slapped him on the back. Clark laughed. "Get used to it. Chloe's the queen of running away."  
  
Clark looked stunned; only he realized how ironic his words were. 


	9. Heartstrings

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this hasn't been updated.  
  
It was 6:59, and Chloe found herself running around frantically trying to find her other black pump. Finally she found it, next to the bathtub. The bell rang at exactly 7:00, and she cursed Ethan for being so punctual. "Coming!"  
  
She opened the door and gave a shaky smile. "Ethan, I'm almost ready . . ." Her words stuck in her throat as she took in his appearance. He looked . . . nice. Ethan had on a black tux and she took a deep breath. Boys in tuxes always got to her.  
  
Ethan was thinking the same thing. Chloe was wearing a lower cut, dark purple dress with a dangerously high hemline.  
  
She had bought the dress on a splurge. Chloe would have never worn it usually, but things with Ethan were different. She wanted to impress him.  
  
He held out the freshly picked daisies as an offering to her. "You didn't seem like a red rose kind of girl. More like a breath of fresh air."  
  
She buried her face in the flowers, trying hard to conceal the blush spreading on her cheeks. "Not to sound unoriginal, but I'll go put these in water."  
  
Chloe turned and headed quickly toward the bathroom tap. With no vase in sight, she stuck the daisies in a clear plastic cup and filled it with water.  
  
She spotted her purse lying on her bed and made a grab for it. Ethan held out his arm, and she took it gratefully. Her pumps weren't the easiest to walk in.  
  
Chloe attempted a confident smile. "So, where to?"  
  
He grinned, and Chloe saw something mischievous in his eyes. "Well, I thought we would head on over to this great restaurant. The best in town. It's always hoppin'."  
  
Ethan put his two fingers to his mouth to give an earsplitting whistle. No cab gave any intention of slowing.  
  
Chloe patted Ethan on the chest, and said, "Step aside."  
  
She waved her hand in a wave. "Yoo-hoo! Taxi!"  
  
A taxi from the farthest lane away from them cut across three lanes to come to a stop directly in front of them. The driver was a man of about 65, and he tipped his hat to them. "Evenin'."  
  
Ethan shook his head ruefully. "Sometimes, being a woman looks pretty appealing." At Chloe's look, he wiggled his eyebrows up and down and helped her get in. "Then again, maybe not."  
  
Ethan gave the driver instructions and settled back against the seat. The drive lasted about 20 minutes, but Chloe was entertained the entire way there. Ethan told her about his crazy family coming in to town. By the time they pulled up to the restaurant, Chloe's sides ached from laughing so hard. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Stop! I can't laugh anymore!" Her laughter died away as she saw where they had arrived. "Where are we?"  
  
They had pulled up to a restaurant, yet it just looked like a very large house. The paint was peeling, and the sign looked cracked. Chloe felt just a tremor of apprehension. Ethan saw the feelings that floated across her face, and took her hand firmly, pulling her out of the taxi. "Trust me, you'll like it."  
  
Ethan hadn't lied about the place being popular. People were crowding the doorways, waiting for a table. The noise was boisterous, and Chloe had the distinct impression of being home.  
  
The waitress instantly recognized them. "Mr. Sommerlan, your table is right this way."  
  
She led them to the best table in the place, the one in the corner away from some of the noise. She pulled out her pad, and said, "So, what would you two lovebirds like?"  
  
Chloe blushed. Ethan still hadn't let go of her hand. "We'll start out with a plate of nachos. If that's ok?" His question was directed at Chloe, and she nodded. "And I want a beer. Chloe?"  
  
She thought carefully, and then smiled. "I'll take some coffee, black."  
  
Ethan laughed when the waitress had left. "Do I have a coffee junkie on my hands?"  
  
Chloe grinned. "You caught me. I'm dying because I've only had one cup all day."  
  
The food and drinks were brought out promptly. Chloe felt herself relax in the comfortable atmosphere. People came by that Ethan knew, and he laughed and joked with each of them. A little boy ran by, slipped, and fell hard on the ground.  
  
Ethan was instantly out of his seat, checking the kid over. The kid looked more stunned than hurt. Ethan gave him a manly handshake, and pronounced him ok. The little boy smiled, continued on his journey, and Ethan sat back down as if nothing had happened.  
  
Chloe sipped her coffee and observed. She observed the way his arm fit around her shoulders. She observed how he talked to everyone that stopped by with kindness. Finally, she observed how the strange feeling kept growing inside of her, and she felt like her heart would burst. When they left, her head drifted to his shoulder, and stayed there.  
  
Chloe felt like a teenager with a crush. They talked of more serious things now, like of Clark/Superman and of Chloe's mom. When he walked her up to her hotel room, she was reluctant to go inside.  
  
Ethan smiled. "Well, I delivered you to your room, safe and sound."  
  
Almost in a dream, Chloe leaned over and kissed Ethan full on the mouth. It was soft and sweet, yet it heated her entire body and made her heart sigh. When they pulled apart a few moments later, Ethan gave a shaky laugh. "What was that for?" Chloe still realized her hand lay in his.  
  
"For making that kid who fell feel better when no one else did. For taking me to a restaurant that reminded me of home. For letting me forget everything that has happened recently, and for giving me butterflies in my stomach, which hasn't happened in a long time."  
  
Ethan let a small smile play across his features. "That's a pretty long list. I think it deserves another kiss."  
  
She gave him what he deserved. By the time she looked at her watch, it was 11:30. "So, I'll see you at the Planet?"  
  
He nodded. "I'll be there." Showing a great effort, he released her hand. Chloe opened the hotel door slowly and entered into the comforts of her hotel room.  
  
The TV was still blaring from when she had left it on, and the room was ice- cold, but she didn't notice a thing. She slid down the door until she was sitting on the cold hotel floor, not worried about her dress.  
  
Chloe thought about all she had experienced that night, and sighed loudly. She set the alarm on the clock and got into bed, positive that she would experience some wonderful dreams.  
  
Chloe was asleep minutes later. Even in sleep, she was smiling.  
  
A/N: It turned out more lovey-dovey than I planned, but Chloe and Ethan deserved their own chapter. Oh well, I think it's pretty darn good. Review. 


	10. Just Do Your Job

A/N: I'm surprised I didn't get any reviews on the previous chapter. I'll keep going, don't worry! Lack of reviews won't stop me from writing, although it would be nice to get a couple (*cough* *cough*).  
  
The alarm rang and Chloe's day began. She flopped over on her side, and mumbled, "Five more minutes."  
  
However, the morning dawned, bright and early. It was only 7:00, but Chloe found herself squinting as the sun hit her closed eyelids.  
  
"Or maybe not."  
  
She stumbled out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom area of the hotel. Half-asleep, she began going through the motions of brushing her teeth. After about three minutes, she realized there was no water or toothpaste on her brush. She swore, and begin again, this time with the proper tools.  
  
Chloe thought back to the night before? What had she done the night before? It suddenly struck her full-force what she had done the night before. She had gone off and fallen in love with an eyebrow-wiggling crazy person.  
  
Chloe smiled in spite of herself. Love? She had never thought of herself as the 'love' kind of girl. But Ethan brought these feelings out in her, feelings that all seemed so new.  
  
In a sudden movement, she spun around and did a twirl with the toothbrush still in her mouth. This time, she said it out loud, and more enthusiastically. "I am in love with an eyebrow-wiggling crazy person!"  
  
After that, the smile never left her face. She got dressed cheerfully, and even managed to be friendly to the staff before her first cup of coffee.  
  
Chloe never noticed the cold as she stood outside, looking for an available taxi. She put two fingers to her mouth and started to whistle.  
  
Chloe was interrupted when she felt someone grab her arm and haul her roughly in for a kiss. She was about to scream in alarm until she realized who it was. At that, her arms went pliant.  
  
They pulled away, and she laughed. "Where did you come from?"  
  
Ethan shrugged. "I just thought I would walk you to work, that's all."  
  
Chloe felt the corners of her mouth turn up. "It's a pretty far walk."  
  
When he didn't say anything, she continued. "And I'm really cold."  
  
His eyes glinted suggestively. "Well, there's things we can do about that."  
  
At her look of outrage, Ethan slung an arm companionably over her shoulder, and innocently said, "Walk really fast. That's all I was going to say."  
  
Chloe tried to sound indignant when she said, "I'm sure," but it came out flirty.  
  
They arrived at the Planet fifteen minutes later, and to Chloe's surprise, she had to take off her heavy jacket to cool off.  
  
Ethan kissed her again right as they were about to enter. "You know, I just can't get enough of that."  
  
Chloe smiled. "Then it's an epidemic."  
  
He looked at his watch and said, "One o'clock? Lunch?"  
  
She nodded, as if in a daze.  
  
Ethan didn't notice. "I've got to meet Ms. Lang again to go over some details on those blueprints." He walked her inside the revolving doors and they parted ways at the elevator, with Ethan mumbling about, "advertising people."  
  
Riding up the elevator, Chloe realized all her resolve left her when she was with him. She turned into one of those women that she had always made fun of in the past. What had happened to her?  
  
As soon as the doors opened, she saw Clark and Lana suspiciously together. She waved distractedly, and said, "Hi, you guys. Lana, Ethan's looking for you down on the bottom floor."  
  
Lana straightened her skirt and fixed her hair. "Thanks, Chloe. I'll see you guys later."  
  
It was only then that Chloe noticed that Clark looked a little . . .well, rumpled, as well. She wondered if she wasn't the only one who had had a late night last night.  
  
Seeing Clark was like a bucket of ice water in her face. How could she follow through on her job and not let her emotions get in the way? She thought to herself, "The sooner, the better," and caught Clark before he began to walk away.  
  
"Clark? Can we talk for a minute?"  
  
He looked concerned, and confused. "Sure, Chloe, what's up?"  
  
She pulled him into the same conference room that she had used to talk to Mr. Radcliffe. Chloe paced around the room and wrung her hands. "Clark, don't you ever feel restless here at the Planet?"  
  
Clark propped his head up on his hands. "Restless, how?"  
  
She knew it wasn't going to be easy, she just didn't realize it would be this hard.  
  
"Like, maybe the Daily Planet doesn't have all that you're looking for?"  
  
Clark smiled. "I've got everything I need here. It feels like home."  
  
Chloe smiled nervously. "Of course it does. I was just saying, well, the Sun-Times might be more suited to the pace that you like to set yourself at. I love it there."  
  
Chloe thought to herself that the last part wasn't the whole truth, but decided not to elaborate.  
  
Clark stood up as he saw Perry motioning at him through the clear glass. "I will seriously think about it. But I don't know if anything would make me leave the Planet."  
  
Chloe lifted her shoulders in what she hoped was a nonchalant shrug. "It was just a thought. I better go see if Jimmy needs me." She walked past Clark and quickly out of the room. Chloe felt like a rat. No, she felt lower than a rat. She felt like a traitor.  
  
Jimmy showed her the mailroom with the great enthusiasm she had come to expect from him. "Now, this is the room of the gods. Where everything is revealed."  
  
At her laugh, he smiled in turn. "Or just the place where everyone gets their mail."  
  
By the time she had finished with that, Perry White wanted to show her the construction plans on the structure of their newsroom. She tried to look interested, and nodded where there was need. After two hours of nodding, though, she began to get a headache.  
  
Perry noticed her discomfort and said, "Well, that's all you need to see, right now. Why don't you take a break, mingle with the fine employees of the Daily Planet?"  
  
She smiled gratefully and unfolded herself out of the chair. Her muscles were stiff from sitting there so long so she did a couple of quick stretches.  
  
Chloe casually drifted out of Perry's office and noticed the animated conversation coming from the corner of the newsroom. Surprisingly, it was between Lana Lang and Lois Lane.  
  
She walked curiously over to where they were standing. Seeing her, Lana wiped a tear from her eyes and said, "We were just laughing over the name similarity."  
  
Lois agreed, and said, "We agreed it would have been downright mean to have named me Dusty, or Windy."  
  
Lana shook her head, and continued Lois's conversation, like they were old friends. "Or even Winding."  
  
Chloe laughed. She had never seen two women become friends so quickly. Of course, they did have a common factor: Clark Kent. He could make two women who hated each other become friends instantly.  
  
Lana snapped her fingers, trying to get Chloe's attention. "Chloe? Mr. Sommerlan is headed your way."  
  
All her thoughts flew out the window. 


	11. Rise of the Chief

A/N: I'm SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated it in awhile. It will get better, I promise!  
  
Ethan flashed his dazzling smile and it seemed the whole room grew three shades brighter. "Hey, beautiful," he directed towards Chloe.  
  
At that, Lois and Lana exchanged a knowing look.  
  
To Lana and Lois, he said, "Hi, ladies. Mind if I steal Chloe away for a couple of minutes?"  
  
Lana had the urge to laugh, but, luckily, held it in. "Sure, go right ahead. We'll be here, waiting."  
  
Lois pulled out her compact, looked guiltily around to make sure no one was watching, and swept a few hairs back into place.  
  
At Lana's glance, she only chuckled and said, "Can't have anyone think Mad Dog Lane worries about her appearance." Still fixing her hair, she glanced casually at Lana. "So, what's up with Ethan and your friend?"  
  
Lana shrugged. "You know as much as I do." She grinned and said, "Use those reporter instincts and find out!"  
  
Lois seemed to take the comment seriously and said, "Maybe I will. Excuse me." She tapped a finger on her lips, pulled out her notebook, and left Lana standing utterly bewildered.  
  
Lana decided to go talk to Perry and give him the entire layout that she and Ethan had designed. One ad showed three captions: in one, a father reading the paper as he sat down to breakfast; another, a teenager plopped on her bed, reading the latest news of her favorite singer; the last, an older couple discussing which movie they might see. All held traces of warmth and heart, which drew people to the paper in the first place.  
  
After Lana had found out Clark worked there, she had done her research. Paper subscriptions had increased by 20% since Clark and Lois had teamed up.  
  
She had talked to many people on the street as they were reading the paper, and they all had wonderful critiques of Lois and Clark. Lana still had suspicions that Clark and Lois were seeing each other. She rubbed her eyes, thinking how tired she was from the night before.  
  
Clark had invited her out to dinner, and they had ended up talking and drinking coffee until about 12:00 in the morning. Yet, she hadn't felt anything other than friendship coming from his end of the relationship.  
  
Lost in her own thoughts, she was startled when Perry White snapped his finger in front of her face. "Ms. Lang?"  
  
She broke out of the own thoughts, and smiled warmly. "Mr. White, just the person I wanted to see."  
  
Showing him the ads she held in her hand, he brightened. "This is excellent work!" He continued flipping them and directed her to his office. "Let me lay these all out on my desk so I can feel the full effect."  
  
Lana was pleased with his reactions. She had been worried that an advertising firm like Frost Advertisements couldn't satisfy a large established business like The Daily Planet. Seeing the happiness on Mr. White's face erased all her worries.  
  
They talked another hour on the possible locations to display the ads around town, and Lana begin packing up her briefcase as Mr. White stood up and stretched. He shook her hand vigorously, and said, "Once again, let me say what a great job you and Ethan have done. If you ever need a good reference, feel free to call. And we will keep you in mind for all our advertising needs."  
  
Lana's face fell. Was she done here? Would she have to return so soon after seeing her friends? She knew she had a duty to Frost Advertisements to get back as soon as possible, but Lana felt depressed to let her friends go after she had just met them.  
  
Seeing Lana's face, Perry quickly amended his speech. "Of course, we will need you for at least another week or so, to help in all the . . . location problems that will arise."  
  
Lana smiled gratefully and felt like she had made an instant friend. "Thank you, sir. I'll do my best."  
  
He led her out of the office. "From now on, you can call me 'Chief.' And, Ms. Lang, may I say that Clark is one of my best reporters. Better, though, he is one of the honestly good guys in this world. And his relationship with Lois is strictly platonic." He shot her a wink, and closed the door of his office.  
  
She practically skipped towards the elevator, then stopped, not knowing where to go. Checking her watch, she realized it was 11:45 and she was famished. Lana had no idea how to get around town, though, so she slipped uneasily into the elevator. Right as it was about to close, Clark appeared out of nowhere and stopped the door with his foot.  
  
He shot her a grin. "Mind if I catch the elevator? I was just going to lunch."  
  
Once again, she smiled gratefully and nodded. Once they were alone, however, she still felt uncomfortable.  
  
Clark looked at her thoughtfully, and said, "You know, if you're going to lunch too, I would love to have you come with me."  
  
Lana smiled and said, "If that's ok with you."  
  
Clark took her elbow as the elevator slid open to the lobby and directed her out, into the brilliant sunlight.  
  
She walked very close to him, close enough to feel the slight brush of his hand against her coat. Lana gathered up her courage and managed to say, "Clark, what are you doing?"  
  
He looked puzzled. "Walking. You?"  
  
She blew out her breath exasperatedly. "I mean, you said you wanted to date me yesterday yet I felt nothing last night when you took me to dinner."  
  
At his silence, she continued babbling. "If you just want to be friends, I completely understand. I just want to make things clear between us . . ."  
  
She was silenced when she felt herself drawn towards him and his lips firmly on hers. He held her for so long, people had stopped what they were doing and were beginning to stare. A group of construction workers gave a whistle. As they pulled away, Lana had nothing else to say.  
  
Clark took her hand and grinned. "Yah, I thought that would shut you up." 


	12. Golddiggers and Spies

A/N: Look, another chapter! And so soon after the last one! Aren't y'all lucky?  
  
Back at the Planet, Chloe was desperately trying to keep up with Ethan's train of thought.  
  
"Are you saying you want me to meet with your parents?" Chloe asked this incredulously. "Why?"  
  
Ethan gave Chloe a reassuring smile and said, "Because you're an important part of my life, that's why."  
  
Chloe was not convinced. "Ethan, we've only known each other for three days. Three days! That's definitely not long enough to justify me meeting your parents."  
  
A sudden thought struck her, like a lightning rod. "Oh, God. What will they think of me if we've only been seeing each other for three days and I want to meet them? They'll think I'm some kind of gold digger, or something."  
  
Ethan grasped her firmly, and gave her a gentle shake. "Chloe, I already told my parents about you, and it was THEIR idea. So stop stressing."  
  
She was on the verge of tears, trying to think of a suitable outfit to meet your boyfriend's parents in. Chloe didn't know what was wrong with her; before Ethan came into her life, she had never worried about how she looked. Now, all her time was devoted to shopping. She had become one of those girls she had once scoffed at in Chicago!  
  
Ethan didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he had to laugh at the expressions which were flitting across her face. Alternating looks of fear and disgust were coming over her face, like she kept going over the same two issues.  
  
Ethan put a stop to this by kissing her soundly. Jimmy walked by and was so shocked, he nearly ran into another copy boy. Ethan paid no mind and kept at it until she was relaxed again. Chloe laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "What was that for?"  
  
Ethan smiled. "To get you to stop worrying. Did it work?" Chloe grinned ruefully. "I don't know. Better do it one more time to make sure."  
  
He obliged; by this time even Perry had come out of his office to see what the fuss was about. Seeing Chloe and Ethan, he leaned against the doorjamb, smiled, and thought in his head, "About damn time."  
  
Lana was having the same problems after the kiss she had just received from Clark. Her feet were walking, yet she didn't realize it. Clark looked over at her face, and then laughed. "Lana, how could you ever think I would just want to be friends?"  
  
Lana shrugged. "I don't know. I've been burned before, I guess."  
  
At his questioning look, she continued. "So I left high school, went to NYU, and majored in communications." Lana shot him a grin. "Minor in advertising, of course."  
  
"Straight out of college, I met David at about the same time I was offered a temp job at an advertising agency."  
  
She laughed. "He was wonderful. He took me on walks on the beach and surprised me in the morning before work with a dozen roses. That was . . . before I found him in a very compromising position with some woman from his work . . ."  
  
Clark gave her a sympathetic glance. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Lana shuddered. "Oh, it gets worse. It was in my bed."  
  
Clark gave a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. "What a jerk."  
  
Lana shrugged once again. "I thought I was over it." She raised a hand to his cheek. "I didn't mean to take it out on you."  
  
Clark grabbed the outstretched hand and kissed it. "You can find ways to make it up to me."  
  
Lana let her hand fall, and then asked Clark, "Why did you take off on us eight years ago?"  
  
Clark tried to laugh it off. "You don't have enough time for me to tell you the whole story."  
  
Lana pressed, "Clark . . . I'm serious."  
  
Clark shut his eyes and stopped walking. "Let's eat, and I'll tell you."  
  
They sat down in a small booth at one of the local delis crowding the street. Sharing a sub, Clark began. "Lana, I felt trapped by my own powers."  
  
He took a bite and continued, "You know, you would think that having abilities like that would liberate you. Instead, it enclosed me in my own personal box. I couldn't use them, in fear I would be found out."  
  
He paused, almost lost in thought, and Lana laid her hand on top of his free one. Clark looked up, and said, "When that guy almost died at the wheel, I lost it. I couldn't even save an innocent person! I almost didn't, because I knew somebody could be watching."  
  
He sighed. "But I did, and you guys saw. I can't say I regret that day, but it did test me. I may have taken the wrong turn, but I had to do something. I couldn't stay in my safe box forever."  
  
Lana shut her eyes and felt sympathy for the teenager he used to be, and affection for the man he had become. "Clark, eight years ago, I couldn't understand that. All I could see was how it would affect me."  
  
They both smiled in unison, breaking the tension that hovered in the air. Clark leaned over and kissed her. The moment was unforgettable, and nothing would spoil it.  
  
Nothing, except maybe a man with the logo "Lex Corp" across his chest, holding a tape recorder and hiding in the bushes. 


	13. Picnicking in the Park

A/N: I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated. I've been receiving reviews about it, so I knew I had to write. Bon a petit!  
  
Ethan and Chloe parted and, to her extreme embarrassment, she felt a blush crawl up from her neck and settle in her cheeks. People were still staring. After a moment, though, everyone seemed to snap out of it and continue with their business. Jimmy whistled inconspicuously as he walked by them on the way to the mailroom.  
  
Perry realized some reporters were still shooting curious stares in Ethan and Chloe's direction, and boomed, "Show's over! Get back to work!"  
  
Chloe shot Perry a grateful look and said, "Ethan, you have to stop doing that. You could get fired from your job."  
  
Ethan shrugged, and displayed a wide smile. "He wouldn't fire me. I'm too good of an ad exec."  
  
She punched him in the shoulder and replied, "And so modest, too."  
  
He shrugged once again. Then, as if his mind switched channels entirely, said, "I know I said one o'clock, but," he glanced down at his watch, "I'm hungry, and it's already 12:30. What do you say?"  
  
Chloe looked at Perry to make sure he had nothing else for her to do. This was part of her job, too. He winked and said, "Have fun."  
  
Ethan grabbed Chloe by her coat-tail and pulled her along, like an excited child. By the time they reached the inside of an empty elevator, Chloe was breathless. She panted, "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
He tenderly brushed a piece of hair away from her face, and said, "Because we're finally alone."  
  
He gave one of his famous eyebrow-wiggles, and continued, "Now, wanna neck?"  
  
She laughed. "You're incorrigible."  
  
But she obliged, and almost forgot to stop as the elevator doors slid open to reveal the lobby. They walked out hand-in-hand.  
  
They were almost out the door, but Chloe heard someone shout, "Mr. Sommerlan!"  
  
She groaned. She thought they would make it for sure without any interruptions.  
  
A freckle-faced boy ran breathlessly up to them and handed Ethan a huge picnic basket. "Everything's in here that you asked for."  
  
Ethan shot the young man a smile and tipped him generously. "Thanks, uh . . ."  
  
The boy raised himself to his full height of five feet, eight inches. "Eddie Walker."  
  
Ethan patted the boy on the shoulder. "Thanks, Eddie. Come visit the newsroom when you get the chance."  
  
Eddie looked thrilled at this prospect. "I'd love that, Mr. Sommerlan. Gotta go!"  
  
Chloe smiled. "You didn't have to be so nice to him."  
  
Ethan replied only with a smile and proceeded to pull her out of the Daily Planet.  
  
Chloe stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk and asked, "Just where are you taking me?"  
  
He answered, "To this park I fell in love with when I first came here."  
  
They continued to stroll with Ethan still holding the picnic basket, even though Chloe had offered to carry it.  
  
When they arrived to the designated spot, Chloe was stunned by the beauty of it.  
  
"I would kill to be able to live here. I'd set my house smack dab in the middle of it, over by those large clump of trees."  
  
She pointed to where she was talking about, but Ethan had already begun to spread out the blanket where they would sit.  
  
Chloe leaned on one of her elbows as Ethan dished out the food and said, "So, let's play Q & A. You game?"  
  
He chuckled, and replied, "Shoot."  
  
"Last girlfriend?"  
  
Ethan didn't seem troubled when he answered, "Suzy Miller. Redhead, killer legs. Ran off with her psychiatrist." At Chloe's incredulous look, he placed a hand over his heart and said, "Honest to God."  
  
She finally laughed and Ethan said, "My turn . . . Real reason you came to Metropolis?"  
  
Chloe glanced down to pick at her fried chicken. "I told you, to redesign the layout of the Sun-Times by basing it off the example set by the Daily Planet."  
  
Ethan took her hand, and said, "Chloe, I'm not stupid. You have no idea what you're talking about and I know it. Why can't you tell me the truth?"  
  
Chloe averted her eyes. "It's complicated."  
  
Ethan smirked, saying, "I bet," but let the topic drop.  
  
Chloe kissed him lightly. "New game. Tell me what to expect if I meet your parents."  
  
"*When* you meet my parents," he interrupted.  
  
She conceded by saying, "Ok, *when* I meet your parents."  
  
Ethan shrugged. "They're great people. My dad's a chiropractor, my mom's a college professor. They live in Miami, Florida and are old enough to retire and stubborn enough not to . . . Bottom line: they'll love you, and you have nothing to worry about."  
  
Chloe still felt unsure, but changed the subject anyway.  
  
They talked of frivolous things, like which movies they had seen recently and the best places to vacation.  
  
But they also talked of more serious matters. Ethan was a Republican; Chloe, a Democrat (Sorry, you guys, didn't know, correct me if I'm wrong, but it fit their personalities.). Both were strongly against abortion, and both also agreed that animal testing for the development of hair and face products was morally wrong.  
  
By the time Chloe looked at her watch, nearly an hour and a half had gone by.  
  
"We better go. I'm sure Perry's putting a hole in his rug, watching for when we return."  
  
Ethan kissed her, and said, "I have a feeling you're wrong about that."  
  
They started packing all the leftover food back into the basket, and Ethan said, "So when can I come pick you up to meet my parents tonight? Maybe around eight?"  
  
Chloe gave a defeated smile. "Eight will be fine." 


	14. A Homicide

A/N: I'm trying to update quickly, see? I'm sorry about no Clana in the last chapter, but my mind hasn't really been on them.  
  
Clark and Lana strolled arm in arm. Clark glanced over at Lana, and realized she was near tears. He squeezed her hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked at Clark. "I was just thinking how things would have been different if we had ended on better terms eight years ago."  
  
He jostled her out of the thought. "Lana, you can't think like that. What's done is done."  
  
Clark kissed her cheek tenderly, and it touched her. Lana felt instantly better. She shot a silly grin his way. "Of course, you're right."  
  
Suddenly what appeared to be a homeless man walked up to them from an empty alleyway. He looked harmless at first glance; however, Clark noticed a certain gleam in his eye.  
  
The bum walked directly up to Lana and took a strong hold of her arm. She glanced down in surprise, and said, "Get your hands off of me!"  
  
The bum sneered. "You let him," indicating Clark with a strong jerk of his head, "put his hands all over you. Why can't I have a little fun?"  
  
Clark picked up the bum by his neck and held him above his head. "Don't ever touch her again. Do you understand me?"  
  
The bum sneered again. "Do you think I take orders from you? The only one I listen to is Lex Luthor."  
  
Clark was so surprised; he dropped the man on the ground.  
  
The bum picked himself up, dusted his clothes, and continued. "Here's my advice to the both of you. Keep that blonde friend of yours away from the company Glow! or she and your brunette girlfr . . . let's say, friend, might suffer."  
  
Lana balled her free hand into a fist. "Are you threatening me?"  
  
The bum patted her face; she shirked away in revulsion. "No, just conversing."  
  
Clark pushed the bum away from Lana. "Harm one hair on her head and it will be YOUR face I hunt."  
  
The bum backed away into the same alleyway he had come from.  
  
Clark was about to go after him, but Lana put a restraining hand on his chest and said softly, "Clark, beating him up won't solve anything. Let's just go back to the Planet."  
  
As they were walking away, though, Lana said, "Although I would have liked to take a few shots at him myself." Clark still didn't seem mollified.  
  
She kissed him lightly on the lips, and said, "Clark! Earth to Clark!" He shook his head and looked at her. "Just tell Chloe what he said and we'll figure this all out. Together."  
  
Back in the alleyway, the bum pulled out an expensive cell phone and made the imperative call to his boss.  
  
Lex answered on one ring. "Have you done what was demanded of you?"  
  
The bum smiled. "Everything's taken care of, boss. I told the boyfriend to keep the blonde away from everything related to Glow! and Lex Luthor."  
  
Lex slammed his fist down on the mahogany desk. The glass of brandy on the desk shook lightly. "You idiot! You were to tell Lana, and Lana only, about our little deal. Why did you bring Clark Kent into this?"  
  
The bum whined. "Lana would have told him anyway."  
  
Lex's voice grew suddenly chilly. "Not acceptable."  
  
The bum got angry. "I did what you asked. Now, I expect my one-hundred thousand George Washington's in the bank by 3:30."  
  
Lex said, "Of course. 3:30." He hung up the phone with a deadly click. Lex picked it up once more and listened for a dial tone.  
  
He dialed another number. "You know who this is. I need you to take care of something for me . . ."  
  
Exactly five minutes later, a young woman out for a stroll with her two children came across a homeless man, dead, shot directly in the heart.  
  
Lana and Clark speculated on the bum all the way back to the Planet.  
  
When they took the elevator up, Lana looked at Clark and said, "Why would Lex warn Chloe off researching Glow!. Obviously she knows something we don't. She's got to tell us what happened in that interview."  
  
Clark leaned against the wall of the elevator. "She won't. Journalist- confidentiality, remember?"  
  
Lana shrugged. "Surely she'll see this is different. We'll tell her we have information, and use it to bargain."  
  
Clark grinned. "You act like she's some kind of businessman. Lana, she's our friend."  
  
Lana closed her eyes in frustration. "A friend who won't tell us anything. We have to use anything we've got."  
  
As they entered the mailroom, they noticed it was dead silent. Everyone's gaze was drawn to the 13-inch TV that was showing a 'Breaking News Special.'  
  
A distinguished older man appeared, and said, "Metropolis has reason to believe that a sniper is on the loose. Let's go on the scene where the first supposed 'attack' has taken place. Diane?"  
  
Lana walked up to Chloe, who was leaning on Ethan casually, and said, "What's going on?"  
  
Chloe mumbled, "Something about a sniper. Now, hush and listen!"  
  
Diane came on, looking very grim. "Here we have the woman who stumbled upon the man, after he had been shot."  
  
The woman was in her thirties, blonde, and completely hysterical. "I was just out taking a walk with my two children! And he was just lying there! I knew he was dead when I first saw him, so I sent the kids into that store," she pointed a shaky finger to the local ice cream shop, "and called the police."  
  
Diane patted the woman's hand in sympathy, while trying not to drop her microphone. "What a horrible experience."  
  
Back to business again, Diane dropped the sympathy and said, "Police have identified the man as Anthony Rissinger."  
  
A police sketch of the man flashed on the screen.  
  
Lana gasped and elbowed Clark. "Clark, isn't he the bum . . .?" Clark cut her off by saying, "Yah. He's the one."  
  
The reporter continued. "It was concluded that he was shot from about 25 feet away. Other than that, the police are not releasing any more details. There are no suspects. Back to you, Jim."  
  
Jim hadn't realized he was on-air again, and was having someone touch up his makeup. When he realized he was on-air, he shooed the makeup artist away with a frantic flutter of his hand.  
  
"Thanks, Diane. This was a Channel 22 'Breaking News Special.' Now, back to your regular programming."  
  
The TV flipped back to a Seinfeld rerun.  
  
Everyone began to chatter at once, and the noise escalated. Perry bellowed out, "Be quiet!"  
  
The silence was deafening. "Instead of sitting there like a bunch of jaybirds at a feeder, get out there and DO something! I want facts, figures! And a hell of a good story on my desk at 5!"  
  
Lana turned to Clark. "Who would have killed him?"  
  
Clark frowned. "I don't know. Obviously, someone with a very good shooting arm."  
  
Chloe's reporter instincts honed in when she heard Lana. "Did you two know that guy?"  
  
Lana responded, "That depends. What do you know about the company Glow! ?"  
  
Chloe clutched her notebook to her chest. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
Lana set her chin firmly and looked at Clark. He sighed and said, "Then, no, we didn't know that guy."  
  
After a very long pause, Chloe gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine, we'll trade."  
  
Ethan had been halfway listening to the conversation, and said, "Can I help?"  
  
Chloe grimaced. "You might as well hear this too. Sit." Ethan pulled out a reclining chair and looked up expectantly.  
  
Lana sat down at Clark's desk and said, "Spill your guts, babe." 


	15. Conceding to the Enemy

A/N: As someone pointed out, it's been8 months. I'm sorry. I'm in college and working a full-time job…this got dropped on my list of priorities. Anyway, on with the story.

Chloe picked up her legal pad full of notes and looked it over. "So, I was reviewing my latest "Wall of the Weird article. . ."

At Clark's look, she sent him a wry smile.

"Yah, I'm still doing that. Everyone has to have a hobby, right? This is mine. About a month ago, I came across this girl that had been playing near a pond next to some 'pretty green rocks,' as she had put it, and found out that she could turn anything she touched into a heat source, until it eventually caught on fire. The problem was, she had recently hugged her mom one second too long and the mom ended up in the hospital with a 105-degree temperature."

Lana sighed in sympathy and said, "What a sad situation."

Chloe nodded in agreement and said, "I did some investigating in her room, and found a lead container under her bed. I didn't even notice there was a company name at first, it was so microscopic. But I caught a glimpse of one of the letters when it glinted from the light, and I saw that it spelled 'Glow!'. So…I did some more digging. And found out this girl would have blood taken each month and send it to this company in these weird containers. This 'Glow!' company would pay her family $10,000 a month just for TEST SAMPLES. Apparently, someone screwed up in leaving that container there. I discreetly took it home and did a little research."

She opened up her notebook and showed them the single page of 'Glow!' information.

"And I didn't find much. It's a very secret company that specializes in altering genes through consistent intake of kryptonite. And apparently, this company was receiving over a quarter of a million dollars a month from one source to continue its funding."

She snapped the notebook shut. "The rest was easy. I reasoned with myself on who would have enough money to throw 250 grand away a month. And I came up with Lex Luthor, the richest man in the world. And the one person who was always indirectly attached to Smallville."

Clark leaned forward inhis seat, clearly interested, and asked, "So, after you figured that out, how did you get proof?"

Chloe smiled. "I did a good ol'-fashion technique. I called LexCorp headquarters from a pay phone and told them I was his executive secretary and I needed them to email me his monthly bank statements for the last six months. And they actually did!" She laughed. "Lex is smart, but he surrounds himself with STUPID people."

Ethan held her hand up in the air like the boxer at a winning match, and said, "Chloe, you are the smartest woman I know."

Chloe leaned into him and laughingly polished her nails. "I know, I know."

Clark looked worried and explained what happened earlier that day. "Chloe, I'm really worried for you. I think Lex killed that man for telling us too much. There is no telling what he could do to you."

Lana closed her eyes, as if trying to block what had happened. "That man wasn't exactly sober. I could smell alcohol on his breath."

Ethan frowned. "That's it. You're staying at my house until this is dealt with. That's final."

Chloe was surprisingly touched…but still annoyed. "Ethan, I'm a big girl. I can take care of Lex, and I'm perfectly safe at the hotel."

Lana put a reassuring hand on Chloe's arm. "Chloe, I think he's right. We all know what Lex is capable of. And if he killed that man over one little slip. . ."

Clark interjected, "Doing something that will keep you safe is not conceding to the enemy, Chloe. It's only playing your game cautiously and being one-step ahead."

Chloe let out a huge sigh. "Alright, alright. I'll do it. But only until this is over or I go back to Chicago. Deal?"

Ethan shrugged good-naturedly. "Right now, I'll take what I can get." He then pulled a pencil out from behind his ear and opened Chloe's notebook to a fresh page. "Ok, team. What's the plan?"

Clark said, "I say we split up in to two teams. Lana and I will, uh, 'travel' to Smallville for the day and see what we can find."

Lana replied, "Clark . . . I still have a job to do. I'm not a reporter, remember?"

Clark held up a finger, got up, and strode into Perry's office. He walked back out quickly. "All set. We are all dismissed for the day as long as we've got 'one hell of a story.'"

Ethan nodded in satisfaction. "Ok, then Chloe and I will check things out around here, and see if we can bribe any employees over at LexCorp."

Chloe voiced her agreement. "And then I'll go back to my own hotel for the night."

At everyone's looks of protest, she shook her head in defeat. "I mean, and then I'll go pack my stuff and go to Ethan's."

Ethan gave her a friendly peck on the cheek. "I love it when you're so agreeable." That broke her mood that she was already in the process of working herself up to.

Lana said, "Let's try to meet back around 7 and touch base."

Ethan frowned. "No can do. I'm picking my parents up from the airport tonight. Unless we could make it 9 or so. They'll be settled in by then."

Clark replied, "9 it is. We're outta here."


	16. Suzy

Lana rubbed her temples tiredly, and said, "Now, Mrs. Rowley…Can you please explain to me once more how your daughter flew over your house?"

Mrs. Rowley, a lonely housewife single-handedly raising 3 children, was eager to talk to anyone over the age of 10…Lana had been at her house since 2:30. It was now 4:00, and Lana had a splitting headache and food all over her new jacket and skirt she had purchased a week before, courtesy of one of the children running around.

Mrs. Rowley leaned forward in her chair and said, "Well, I was inside baking my famous chocolate chip cookies, the ones that my little Eleanor loves so much. She's not the one that flew. She's only 5. Of course, that's not the REASON she flew, but no matter. Anyway, I just looked out my window and there was Ann, flapping her 10-year old arms, just as happy as she could be. I put the 2-year old down for a nap. His name is Tommy. He is just such a little doll; he usually goes to sleep so quickly…"

At Lana's impatient tapping of her pen, Mrs. Rowley hurried along her story. "I asked Ann how she could possibly fly without an airplane, and she said her doll gave her the power. I asked her what doll she meant, and she showed me this one."

She showed the blonde, grinning rag doll to Lana. "I gave it to Ann when she was 8, and this is her best friend. Her name is Suzy. Except Suzy looked different that day."

She turned Suzy on her back and pointed to the very discreet new seam sewn down the back of the doll.

"I didn't want to worry Ann, so I waited until she was asleep and took the doll apart. It was lined and stuffed with a type of glowing green powder. I dumped the powder in the Dumpster, and a day later some men in dark blue suits came and emptied the Dumpster."

Mrs. Rowley tapped a finger on her chin. "And it wasn't even trash day. It was so nice of those men to take out my trash. Anyway, I just figured that Ann had been eating too much junk food, so we cut out the Twinkies at lunch, and the flying hasn't happened since."

"Mrs. Rowley? Did you ask Ann about the doll?"

"Oh, yes, of course I did. Ann just said that while she was playing one day in the field out back, some men came and said that her doll wanted to play hide-and-seek. They took the doll and made her find it. And she did…Ann is just so smart…and cute as a button, too…"

Before Mrs. Rowley could launch into another one of her stories about her children, Lana stood up and subtly stretched her legs, which were cramped from sitting in the lounge chair so long. "I really appreciated talking to you, Mrs. Rowley. But I actually have to meet someone at 5, and look, it's 4:40 already! My, how the time flies…"

At Mrs. Rowley's disappointed expression, Lana stepped forward and gave her a warm hug. "You were a big help. But I'd like you not to talk about this to anyone."

Hearing something bad in Lana's tone, Mrs. Rowley stepped back to worriedly peer into Lana's face. "There's not someone after my kids, is there?"

Lana shook her head back and forth. "Oh no, of course not! They're just fine. But now, I really must go. I promise I'll keep in touch."

Mrs. Rowley, all worries forgotten, said, "Oh, please do."

Lana walked out of the house and down one of the rural streets in Smallville. She needed to tell Clark one of the growing suspicions she was building. But how? She looked up to the sky and said, "Clark!"

She yelled louder. "Clark." At no answer, she finally resorted to screeching out, "SUPERMAN!"

A few seconds later, Clark appeared in full red, blue, and yellow attire, and said, "Lana. Why'd you resort to using the S-word?"

Lana smiled. "Because it looked to be the only thing that worked."

Clark shrugged sheepishly and said, "I had to stop by and say 'Hi' to Mom."

Lana groaned. "Don't play the nice-boy card on me…You'll always win." Clark laughed, and Lana stated what had been churning in her mind. "I don't think that LexCorp just finds kids and teens that are infected to study. I think they … plant them in the first place."

Clark nodded. "Yah. From all the people I've talked to, they have all reported of sightings of men in …"

Lana finished the sentence. "Dark blue suits?" At his agreement, she said, "The question is, what are we going to do about this new piece of information?"

Clark looked stumped. "Not even Superman knows the answer to that one."


	17. Author Note

A/N: Hi, guys…sorry for the extremely long delay in writing a new chapter for CMIYC. I'm cranking it out currently while being a college student full-time. Once again, sorry…expect to see a new chapter within a week.


End file.
